Organization XIII: Member XV
by All Around Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: there is a knew member to the Organization, but there is something different about her.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

a/n: alright, this is my 2nd fanfic. Unfortunately I haven't been able to work on my 1st on because I couldn't get this out of my head, so I had to write it down. For anyone that is reading this that is also readying my other fanfic, I'm sorry and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The game Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to the people at Square Enix. Sandraxska and Dainia belong to me.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

She woke up with the blazing sunlight shining down on her. Sitting up, she looked around, trying to remember where she was. Slowly her memory started to come back to her.

_She was hanging out with Dainia when these little black things started crawling out of the ground. Quickly, they had turned and ran. After running for a while she looked over her shoulder, and saw what she was afraid of. The black creatures were chasing them. Thinking quickly she stopped right where she was._

"_Sorry, Dai." She had whispered before turning the corner, making sure they were following her. She started toward the only place she knew the layout to better then the town, the forest. Instead of the soft green glow of the early afternoon sun shining through the leaves, it was almost pitch black. As if it was a little after midnight on the night of the new moon, and not just a little past noon with the sun high in the sky. It didn't matter to her though, for she kept running hoping she wouldn't trip on a root sticking out of the ground. As if on cue, she tripped. Whether it was a root or one of the creatures jumping on her, she didn't know. What she did know was that the next second she was on the ground with them all around her. She backed up agents one of the trees and just glared at the creatures, waiting to see what they would do. After a while she took off running again. She was able to make it to a meadow with a small pound, which she knew was in the middle of the forest, before she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then she was cast into complete darkness._

"Oh yeah, know I remember." She lazily laid back down on the grass and looked at the sky, watching the clouds. "Ah!" She shot back up. "Those creatures had gotten me. So why am I alright?!" She stood up to check and sure enough, there wasn't a scratch on her, thou she did look paler then she already did. Then she walked over to the pound and looked down at her reflection. She was instantly token back by what she saw. She was in fact paler, her curls were defiantly more defined, and her eyes had gone from their usual blue with a hint of green to a pure ice blue, there was even a colored streak in her hair. "What happened to me?"

"You lost your hart to the heartless." A cold voice said, coming from right behind her. Automatically, she turned around and tried to kick the person that was standing behind her. She would have hit him in the side, but he had managed to block her kick. "Now, now, no need for valance." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who are you!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"We'll have time for a Q and A latter, but for now, come with me." Was all he said."You don't really have much of a choice." He said when she continued to glare at him. "You ether come with me, or end up dying when this world is discovered by another."

"Alright," She said hesontly. "Could you at least tell me where it is your gona take me?"

"To The World That Never Was, there is more of our kind there." was his reply.

"Our kind?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, you're a Nobody now." He answered. Then turned around and opened a dark portal. When he turned back she had taken a step back and for the third time the color of the streak in her hair changed. _'Talk about wearing your heart on your sleeve, well hair in this case,'_ he thought chuckling slightly. First it had changed to maroon, then to a turquoise sort of color, then it turned to sea foam green. Now it was starting to turn back to turquoise.

"Eh!? What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing," he said, while shaking his head."We have to go." He turned and walked towards the portal. It wasn't till he turned back around to see if she was coming, that he relised she was scared. "Come on, it's the quickest way." He stretched his hand out to her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Nodding, she took his hand. He could tell she was still scared. They then walked though the portal. After a while they were out of the dark and in a completely white room. She blinked a couple of times to try and get used to how bright it was. Once she could see clearly she saw there was a person sitting at a desk across from them.

"I see you have succeeded in retrieving our new member, Axel." The man behind the desk said.

"Yes sir." Axel said, and then walked out of the room.

"I am the leader of this group, Xemnas," the guy behind the desk said, standing up. "Now, we will need a name for you." He then stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Your name shall be Sandraxska." He finally said. "Now I need you to change into this," he indicated to the black bundle on the corner of the desk. "When you're done go out that door over there and Axel will lead you to where you're suppose to go." Then Xemnas disappeared into a portal. After she had finished changing into a long black coat, loves and boots, she draped her folded skirt and tank top over her arm, and grabbed her tennis shoes, leaving her two necklaces on. She walked over to the door, and sure enough, Axel was waiting for her.

"Here, let me see those." He said taking her clothes. Next thing she knew her clothes were gone.

"Eh, where are they?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Axel said trying to reassure her. "I just sent them to your new room." Axel then opened a portal. "Come on." After he stepped in, Sandraxska reluctantly followed. They were in another white room. "Once Xemnas says 'I'd like you all to meet our newest member,' put your hood up and walk through those doors." And with that said, Axel disappeared into a portal again. After what felt like hours, she finally heard Xemnas say what Axel told her. She gathered up her hair, putting her hood up, and walked over to the doors that were now opened. In the next room there were 14 extremely tall chairs, each with a person on it.

"Number 15, Sandraxska." Xemnas said. "That is all." He and most of the other people disappeared. The ones that didn't disappear came down to great her, removing their hoods as soon as the touched the ground.

"Hi!" a hyper looking blond said, running over to her. "I'm number 9, Demyx, it's nice to meet you!" Sandraxska giggled a little.

"It's nice to meet you too, Demyx." She said. Demyx smiled and introduced the others that came down.

"The British guy is Luxord." The taller blond smiled and nodded at her. "The old pirate is Xigbar."

"Hey! I am not old!" Xigbar yelled at him.

"Then why do you have gray hair?" Demyx said, with a wide grin. "Anyways, the Shorty is Roxas, and the red head is Axel."

"Yeah, she already knows who I am, Dem." Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, you probably kept your hood up the whole time." Demyx said, grinning again and slung an arm over Axel's shoulder.

"And on that subject," Xigbar started. "Do you mind removing yours?"

"Oh sorry," She reached up and pushed her hood back, letting her hair fall back down and frame her face once again. Demyx then grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

"Come on," he said. "I'll show you around!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Xigbar yelled, and started running towards them. In the hall Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar were fighting over where to go first. Sandraxska was watching them in amusement.

"So," Luxord said, trying to start a conversation. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"Um, I was wondering, why are you so pale?" he finally said.

"Oh," Sandraxska was surprised, but knew one of them would ask eventually. At Luxord's question, the other 3 stopped fighting to listen. "Well, it's because I never went outside all that much. When I did go out though, I manly went to the forest that was outside of the town I lived in. Anyways, where are we going first?"

"Well I guess where ever you want to see first, since we can't come to a compromise." Demyx said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok then," Sandraxska said thinking. "Does this place have a library?"

"Yes, it does." Axel said.

"Alright then," Demyx was grinning like an idiot. "To the library!" After a couple of minutes of walking and talking, they were at a set of doors. Demyx started opening them "I wander if Zexion is gona be in here." Demyx said once he got the doors open.

"What do you want now Demyx?" Zexion said with a sigh. He had stood up and set his book down.

"Nothing," Demyx had sounded offended. "I was just showing the new member around and she wanted to see the library. Speaking of which, where did she go?" He looked around, but didn't see Sandraxska in the group.

"She ran over there, while you two were talking." Roxas pointed over to a section of the library no one really went to. They walked over, but Sandraxska wasn't there.

"Are you sure she was here, Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"She was in fact here," Zexion answered. "There are some Vampire manga missing. She might be in that section." Zexion lead them over to where the Vampire books were located. Sure enough, Sandraxska was there. She was standing on the ledge of the bottom shelf, trying to reach a book on a shelf that was a little too high for her to reach. She was finally able to grab it and started to pull it off the shelf.

"Ah!" A bunch of other books came crashing down on her, causing her to lose her balance. Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Roxas were laughing like a pack of hyenas. Sandraxska glared at them, but they didn't stop. Sighing in defeat, she started picking up all the books that fell. Once she got them all picked up, she looked back up at the shelf they fell off of, wondering how she was gona be able to put them back. Relishing there was no way to put them back know, at least without help from one of the laughing idiots, she set the small stack on the floor, picked up the one she was trying to get, and sat down to read. She heard someone sigh and walk over.

"Demyx can you help me put these books back?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah sure," Demyx answered, finally getting over his laugh attack. He walked over and started putting the books on the shelf neatly. After all the books were put back on the shelf the 6 of them (Zexion stayed behind to read some more) headed to the kitchen to get dinner. It wasn't until Sandraxska was walking to the table that her new friends were all sitting at with her plate, when two other members came up to her.

"Yes?" Sandraxska asked, raising and eye brow. The guy had bubble gum pink hair and the girl had what looked like bug antennas.

"Hey Marluxia, why do you think Xemnas would let a little kid in to the organization?" The bug girl asked the bubble gum guy. Sandraxska glared at her.

"Fuck you, Cockroach," Sandraxska said. "For your information, I'm not a little kid, I'm almost 17." And with that she walked around them and continued her way to the table.

"What was that about?" Axel asked when Sandraxska sat down.

"Hm, oh nothing really," Sandraxska replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The girl that looks like the offspring of a cockroach and a human called me a little kid."

"I'm guessing you don't like being called a kid?" Luxord asked.

"Yep or being called little." Sighing, Sandraxska was taken aback by a memory with her friends. "I remember my friends used to always make fun of me, cause I was shorter then all of them. Then I would glare at them and hit them with whatever book I had with me at the time." Sandraxska finished her dinner and waited for her friends to finish, answering any questions they asked her. That was until Demyx asked what her world looked like. "Why don't I just show you tomorrow?" Sandraxska asked back. "That way you can see my world for yourself."

"Sure," Demyx nearly jumped out of his seat with joy. He turned to the others. "You guys wana go check out her world tomorrow?"

"Sure," Xigbar said raising his fork.

"Sounds like fun." Roxas agreed

"I have nothing better to do." Luxord said. "Axel?"

"You know if Roxas is going, I'm going." Axel said, rolling his eyes as if it was the thousandth time he has said this.

"It's settled then!" Demyx declared. "We'll meet in Sandraxska's room after breakfast tomorrow morning." With that, they all finished up their dinner and showed Sandraxska her room. At the moment her room was like the rest of the place, completely white.

"Don't Worry." Roxas said when everyone had left. "It's really easy to decorate. All you have to do is think of what you want in your room and how you want it." After showing Sandraxska and having her try, he left to get some sleep as well.

a/n: so, what do you guys think of this so far? The next chapter will be up sometime this week hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting the Tree Home

Finally, I got around to updating this one. I really need to work on my awful procrastinating habit…. Anyways, if you read the first chapter before this one was posted I made two small little changes to it

Anyways, onto the chapter

Chapter 2: Visiting the Tree Home

Sandraxska had left early at breakfast, hopping to get a shower in before she would leave with her new friends to show them her world. By the time Axel, Luxord, Xigbar, Roxas, and Demyx all got to her room, Sandraxska was wearing dark blue jeans, a blood red vampire themed shirt, a black choker with a bell tied to it, and a silver chain that went under her shirt. She was sitting on her bed drying her hair with a light blue towel.

"I see you got the hang of decorating your room." Axel said looking around at everything Sandraxska put in her room. Instead of the normal white twin bed, there was now a queen size bed covered in black. At the foot of the bed was a cherry wood desk with a laptop sitting on it and a mini fridge that was a little bigger than the average mini fridge right next to it. On the wall opposite of the bed was a large entertainment stand that had a 42in TV, a WII, an X-box, a PS2, and a stereo system in it. All along the walls by the ceiling were mini paper lanterns that were all lit up, casting a red glow all over the room. The walls themselves now looked like they were old gray stones that you would find in a castle dungeon.

"Well, what do you guys think?" She asked. "I was up almost all night working on my room, though there are some things I still need."

"Wait! You were up practically all night?!" Roxas asked completely surprised. "How are you even awake?" Sandraxska laughed and walked over to the fridge and opened it. There were three large shelves, each one holding a supply of Coke, Wild Cherry Pepsi, or Amp Overdrive, and a smaller shelf on top that held like a million chocolate bars. Sandraxska pulled a chocolate bar out and shut the fridge.

"Sugar, energy drinks, and caffeine," she said while unwrapping her chocolate. "They work when you want to stay up with little sleep. Besides, I lasted a whole day of school with barely an hour of sleep. So, you guys ready?" Biting the chocolate, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a black zip up hoodie.

"Yep, it looks like all of us are ready," Luxord said. "So let's get going."Axel being the only one that knew where her world was opened a portal for everyone. When they exited the portal, they were in the meadow Sandraxska was founded in.

"Alright Sandraxska," Axel said. "This is your world so lead the way." Smiling, Sandraxska started walking towards the forest.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Demyx asked after they were deep in the forest. Sandraxska turned around and glared at him.

"We are not lost Demyx," Sandraxska said, sounding offended. "I know the layout to the forest better then the layout of the town I lived in. Anyways, do you guys mind if I check on something while we're here?"

"Nope," Axel responded. "Go ahead."

"Alright," Sandraxska said with an evil little smirk. "Try to keep up." With that said she turned and ran, jumping over roots and ducking under branches. The other five Nobodies struggled a bit to keep up with her considering that they weren't use to running through a forest. A ledge was coming up and Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx all thought Sandraxska was going to turn, but to their surprise she picked up more speed and jumped over the edge. When they reached the ledge, all they could see was the tops of a bunch of trees.

"Where did she go?" Demyx asked completely confused.

"I have no…" Axel started before they heard a rustling in the trees below them.

"What's wrong?" they heard Sandraxska's voice ask from among the trees mockingly. "You little boys scared of a little jump? I thought you were gona try to keep up." Glaring at the tree tops, Roxas backed up a couple of feet and started running.

"Roxas what the hell are you doing?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Keeping up," was all Roxas said before he jumped off the ledge and into the trees, landing on o wooden platform. Thankfully his coat kept the branches from scratching him.

"Well, well it's about time one of you guys got your asses down here." He heard Sandraxska say. When Roxas looked around he saw her jumping down from a branch higher up in one of the trees. "Are the rest of ya comin' or not?"

"You're not leaving us behind," Axel stated as he landed on the platform as well, followed shortly by Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord.

"Good," Sandraxska said, hands on her hips. "Now come on."

"When are we gona reach where ever it is that you're going?" Luxord asked, the Brit sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"We're here already," Sandraxska answered as she kneeled down and opened a trap door. "Last one in shuts the door." She added as she descended a set of stairs. Luxord ended up having to shut it. Once they were all inside and at the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in what looked like a house. Sandraxska took off her choker while they looked around a bit.

"Why did you take off your choker?" Demyx asked.

"You'll see why," Sandraxska responded with before jingling the bell on her choker. "Dark!" Wondering who Sandraxska was calling, the other five waited to see who would come. They soon heard what sounded like a metal bracelet being shaken as a small black and gray tiger striped cat came running over. Sandraxska put her choker back on before picking the cat up. "I'd like you guys to meet my cat Dark."

"So she is what you wanted to check on?" Xigbar asked.

"Yep, I wasn't able to give Dark any food yesterday." Sandraxska said as she set her cat back on the floor. "Come on girl, let's get you some food." She left the room with her cat following closely at her heals. She went to a room that closely resembled a kitchen and got out a back of cat food. After pouring some into one of the two black bowls with white paw prints around the outside, she filled the other one up with water. "There you go girl." Sandraxska petted her cat before leaving the room and going over to the others who were now looking around the place.

"What is this place?" Axel asked curiously.

"It's my tree house and home," Sandraxska said. "I built all of this myself. It took a while, but it was all worth it." The other five at her, seeing if she was joking.

"You're not joking, are you?" Xigbar asked.

"Nope," Sandraxska answered. "A guy I knew was a carpenter, but since nothing really happens here, he would let me use the wood that he had lying around so it all wouldn't go to waste. In return I would help him with areans and around the store."

"Hey, you said you still needed some things for you room." Roxas said after a while. "What is it exactly that you still need?"

"So you were paying attention when I said that," Sandraxska responded smiling. "I'll show you guys what it is I still need." Sandraxska then lead them to the last room. This room held a hammock, a book shelf full of manga, vampire, and fiction books, and a lamp that was on, but what stood out the most, in the somewhat dark room, was a sheathed red sword hanging on the wall. Sandraxska then ran over to the farthest corner, and completely disappeared.

"What the…." Xigbar started. Demyx went over to the corner that Sandraxska disappeared in, freaking out when something grabbed his ankle.

"Holy…." Was all Demyx was able to get out before he was pulled into a hole. The others heard a light thump followed by someone laughing and Demyx complaining to that someone that his fall was not fun nor funny. "It's not funny so stop laughing!" the laughing subsided a little.

"I'm sorry Demyx," Sandraxska said in between giggles. "You were just standing right at the edge, I couldn't help it." She then flipped a switch and a small light came on. The others then noticed where the hole was and jumped down.

"Is what you are looking for down here?" Luxord asked, looking around at the rest of the small room that was still dark.

"Yep," was all Sandraxska replied with. She was heading over to one side of the room.

"What's down here then?" Xigbar asked next, trying to see what was hidden in the dark. Sandraxska then smiled.

"My plushy collection!" She flipped another switch and light filled the room.

That is all for now, hope you liked it. Data-cookies to anyone who leaves a review.

See ya

~AAYF~Sora~


End file.
